


Forever

by TiffinRiver



Series: Adommy. Star Trek AU [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tommy's birthday, Adam's got two surprises planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Isaac shoved Adam out of the mess hall, smiling, "Go home, Adam, we don't want a repeat of last year do we?" 

Adam frowned at the bitter memory then shook his head, "Definitely not. Isaac are you sure this'll work?" 

Isaac sighed, "We've been through this Adam. Cam, Monte and I will make sure that he's busy okay? Miles is in on it too and Jadzia swore she'd help, it'll be fine. Go home." 

Adam nodded and waved goodbye to the three others seated around the table. 

Tommy was curled up on their sofa, a PAD in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He smiled at Adam as he walked in, and stood, placing the PAD and coffee on the table. Adam smiled and held out a hand for Tommy, "Hey." 

Tommy took his hand, and leant forwards to kiss Adam, before speaking, "You were out late?" 

Adam shrugged ruefully, "Sorry, Tommy Joe, Isaac and me got a little caught up fixing the turbo lift. O'brien had it listed as top priority. " 

Tommy nodded and pulled him over to the sofa. Adam felt slightly bad for lying to Tommy, but he wanted Tommy to be surprised. It was Tommy's birthday after all, and Adam had jokingly suggested a surprise party to Terance, who'd latched onto the idea. Monte had been doubtful but in the end had agreed and had even lead the organisation of the party. Adam realised that Tommy was looking at him expectantly, and Adam smiled guilty. "I wasn't listening, sorry, say again?" 

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I said, what have you got me for my birthday?" 

Adam shifted uncomfortably, "Um... Something?" 

Tommy frowned, "You forgot! Adam!" 

Adam looked down, apparently ashamed, "I promise I'll buy you something tomorrow. One shop on the promenade must have something you'd like?" 

Tommy grinned, his eyes narrowing, "Well Garak just bought a vintage leather jacket, it's hanging in his window." 

Adam groaned, "That's going to cost a fortune."

Tommy grinned and curled into Adam's side. Adam breathed out and closed his eyes. 

***

 

Tommy was shaking him awake, Adam blinked groggily, "What time is it?" 

Tommy tilted his head towards their wall clock, "Time to go to work." 

Adam sighed and groaned as he stood up and his shoulders cracked, too much time crawling through mantinace conduits. Tommy tossed him his jacket and Adam followed him out into the hall.

Isaac grinned at Adam when they entered engineering and Monte immediately drew Tommy aside and the two of them hurried towards where O'brien was standing. Isaac grinned at Adam, "Miles said he'd give you the day off and keep Tommy busy."

Adam breathed out and nodded, "Say thanks for me. I've got to go get something for Tommy!" 

Isaac nodded, and Adam bolted out of engineering. This early the promenade was nearly empty and only a few shops were open. Thankfully Garak had a reputation to uphold and opened early. Adam crashed through the door, and the Cardassian tailor looked up, "Adam? What can I do for you?" 

Adam just waved his hand in the direction of the leather jacket mounted in the window, and gasped for breath. Garak seemed to understand, and frowned, "Why would you need that? I'm sure you have enough already." 

Adam chuckled slightly, and took a deep breath, "It's not for me, it's for Tommy. It's his birthday and I completely forgot-" 

Garak frowned and interrupted him, "I swear I saw you walk out of the jewelers yesterday." 

Adam shook his head, then nodded than paused, "I forgot to get him a normal birthday present, okay. How much Garak?" 

Garak frowned and took it off the stand, "200 credits." 

Adam gaped, "You're joking." 

Garak shook his head, "Not at all, and do wish Tommy a happy birthday from me." 

Adam laughed and nodded, he quickly completed the transaction, and Garak folded and wrapped the jacket. 

When Adam got back into engineering, Isaac was putting the final touches on the decorations, and Monte was watching critically. Adam frowned Tommy was no where to be seen. Ashley seemed to sense his confusion and wondered up beside him, "They had an 'emergancy' on the bridge. Tommy's up there until we call Jadzia."

Monte cane over to Adam smiled, then looked at him seriously, "Are you sure about this, Adam?" 

Adam nodded, "Positive. We can call him now right?" 

Monte nodded and headed over to the nearest console to speak to Jadzia. Adam took a deep breath and looked around. The place was filled with all their friends and family, a table had been set up with a white cake in the middle and there were presents piled around it. Adam smiled and added his to the pile. 

A second later Tommy hurried in followed by Jadzia and Sisko. Tommy stared in shock as everyone gathered in engineering began to sing to him. Adam watched as shock faded to embarrassment and then to joy. Tommy laughed once everyone was done and clapped. He smiled widely at everyone, eyes wide and shining, "I thought you forgot!" 

Adam smiled and hugged him tightly, "Sorry, baby. We had to keep it quiet." 

Tommy laughed and hurried over to the presents by the cake, digging through them until he found Adam's, he quickly tore off the carefully wrapped paper and shook out the jacket, "Oh, Adam, I was joking, you didn't." 

Adam nodded and kissed Tommy, "I did, Garak wishes you a happy birthday." 

Tommy stared at the leather and then back at Adam, "How much did you pay for this?" 

Adam smiled, "Who cares? Open Monte's next." 

***

Once the party had died down and Tommy was grinning contentedly and standing beside Adam. Adam took a deep breath and tried to calm his pounding heart. "Tommy?" 

Tommy smiled up at him, and Adam's gut clenched tight with nerves, "I need to make a confession." 

Tommy frowned and slowly the noise in the room grew quieter as everyone listened, Tommy placed his wine down on the table and looked Adam in the eyes, "If this is you breaking up with me, so help me I'll -" 

Adam waved his hands frantically, "No, no no! I, uh, I just wanted to say that in a few months we'll have been together two years, that's quite a long time Tommy Joe, and I, I, um, I hoped I could do this smoother but, " Adam dropped down onto one knee, finally pulling out the blue box that had been weighing down his pocket all day, Tommy's eyes went wide and Adam took another deep breath, " I guess, Tommy, what I'm trying to say is that, two years is quite long, but forever is longer and I'd be happy with forever. Marry me, Tommy?" 

Tommy nodded and caught at Adam's wrist pulling him up, so he could throw his arms around Adam's neck and kiss him. Adam pulled back laughing, and Tommy made grabby hands for the ring. Adam held it slightly out of reach, and then carefully took Tommy's hand and slid the simple silver band on himself. Adam smiled at Tommy admiring the ring, "I take it that's a yes?" 

Tommy glared at him fondly, then smiled, "Of course it is, you giant dork."


End file.
